1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to web services, and particularly to a method and system for remote binding of meta-content to a uniform resource identifier (URI).
2. Description of the Background
Before our invention, there were many challenges in assigning semantics and meta-information to addressable content. Typically, a content owner (e.g., a content provider via the web), is responsible for implementing and managing these tasks. However, many content providers, particularly small businesses, do not have the resources to provide offer these capabilities.
What is needed, therefore, is a way to enable content providers to utilize remote meta-content that is remotely bound to a particular uniform resource indicator (URI) at their web site.